Life as Dauntless (no war)
by jmanleach123
Summary: First fanfic Tris and Tobias are dating, Janine never attacked abnegation but Eric has plans. What advetures will Tobias and Tris go through without war?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

****

I stand in a crowd of people cheering and screaming,a normal thing that dauntless people do, waiting for Eric to speak. I suddenly feel pressure of two soft delicate hands touch my side...Tobias. Since we initiates still didn't get "in" dauntless people would think I cheated my way into dauntless with Tobias's help. I walk forward as a qua for him to stop, and he did . Eric walked up to the podium and started speaking I didn't listen very much because I honestly didn't care all I wanted was the ranks. After his loud ,but short speech he opened the projector ,and revealed the ranks. At first I covered my eyes because I didn't want to see I just studied everyone around me. A view seconds after everyone processed the information forty new sets of eyeballs looked at me. I looked up and was stunned...I RANKED FIRST! Tobias creaped up behind me and whispered in my ears softly as always "do you think it would show to much if I hugged you right now."

I turned quickly and muttered " I really don't care" and kissed him.

It felt like a million pounds were lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breath. His lips were soft and fit perfectly onto mine like it was meant to be. It was a long passionate kiss showing everyone that we were dating and it wasn't just some silly thing. I grazed my hands across his back touching near where his dauntless flames are then grabbing his pant belt loop as I always do pulling him in closer so we are one. He kissed me back and soon after let go because he needed to see the peoples reaction after the kiss. A few of my friend from initiation looked like a deer in headlights ,but Christina was the most shocked. She ran over grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway right outside of the pit. I have to admit it was funny but hurt just a little. After we found ourselves in a private area she strongly asked me"WHEN,HOW,TELL ME!"

I just giggled a little and said ill tell you at Uriah's party tonight plus we still have to pick our jobs.

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fanfic so it would really help if you like and recview on this so i can keep writing. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

I left Christina in the hallway with the dangling thought of me and Tobias. I stand next to him hand in hand waiting for Eric to call my name with his harsh unsettling voice. He called my name shortly after the thought with a grin reaching both lip rings. I walked up slowly, but confident to find out what rude comment he will make when I reach I reached the podium my prediction was right he said " pick your job _stiff_"spitting out the word "stiff" like venom.

Everything was a blur all I remember was colliding the heel of my foot into his lower abdomen making him hunch over.I then creaped behind him and said " don't call me stiff... i am dauntless"smiling after the words came out. Then announcing " I want to train initiates and work at the tattoo parlor" after the words I heard screaming and banging then I knew I am dauntless.

I walked down the stage and Max gave me my apartment key and smiled as I walked away. I knew that Tobias's apartment was 506, but then I realized that my apartment is 507... I'm right next door to Tobias! I quickly walked to the dormitory before everyone was done because I know that Christina will stop me and make me go into every store in the pit before Uriah's party.I grab a few pairs of jeans four dresses and some shirts,tang tops and leggings.

I unlock the door to my apartment running into a few people on the way. Tobias still doesn't know that my apartment is right next to his because I was to busy to tell him. Uriah's party is in about an hour so I have to get ready. My apartment is about the same size as Tobias's ,but more darker. My kitchen is right near the door with a decent sized table of to the side. My living room has a beautiful leather couch and a nice TV with a glass coffee table. My bedroom has a black and dark brown bed with a bathroom in the room.

I decided to wear my black dress with my black flats and mild makeup.I moved all of my stuff into my apartment to make it look more like me. I locked my door and turned around and saw him... Tobias. He looked at me with his dark blue eyes and hugged me quickly so tight I could barely breath. His touch was soft almost child like not the hands of a child,but Tobias's hands. He kissed me first my shoulders then leading to my lips then whispering slowly. "well what a surprise I didn't know you live next to me now I can see you even more" with a smile on his face the whole time.

"well of course now we have a party to go to" leading him to Uriah's apartment. walking like a natural we arrive we could hear the music blaring and people partying now i know this will be sooooooooo much fun. We walk in with Will and Christina huddled in the corner laughing and giggling barley paying any attention to anyone. Zeke halfway to blacking out same with Uriah. Then Uriah screamed 'TIME FOR NEVER HAVE I EVER!'" in his loud crackly drunk voice. Shit I forgot to wear layers. I crawl into Tobias's arms showing him that I barley have any clothes on. He reassured me to comfort me and said " it will be alright if you lose your dress than you can come to my place" smiling after his sentence. After a few rounds Christina is in her bra, Uriah's fully naked blocking his private parts and Tobias is shirtless, but honestly it makes me a little uncomfortable but I don't speak. Then suddenly Christina said " i never kissed at the bottom of the chasm" I was stunned now I was forced to take of my dress and be still in my bra with a almost naked Tobias next to me. I pull Uriah aside and tell him that me and Tobias have to go, but he tells us that we have to keep the artical of clothing that we took off off for the rest of the night. Me and Tobias blush and rush to his apartment.

I'm not that scared to sleep in his bed with him. I meen we aren't going to do anything because Tobias knows about my fear so we just fall into bed holding each other close dreaming about tomorrow.


End file.
